


Tell Me What Happened

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish!Sans, ticklish!papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Papyrus comes home from school after being bullied. Sans needs to take care of him and cheer him up, and he knows the best way to make Papyrus laugh. Although, Sans forgets that Papyrus never goes down without a fight. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC] (originally posted April 30th 2016)





	Tell Me What Happened

The sound of a door slamming awoke Sans from his nap on the couch, signaling Papyrus probably just got home from school.

“Hey Pap, how was school?” Sans called from the other room. He expected to hear ‘The Great Papyrus had a great day of school’, as was the usual answer he got each day Papyrus came home from his elementary school. The older brother would always be home, on the couch when the younger arrived so he could take care of the smaller skeleton. Sans was taught privately by their father, W.D. Gaster, instead of going to a regular middle school due to his powerful and mysterious magic, while Papyrus went to a public school, allowing Sans to be there for Papyrus all the time. Every day Sans would finish his lessons and wait for Papyrus so he could care for his little brother, as Gaster tended to prioritize his work over anything, including the two brothers. Sans had been caring for Papyrus for years and now it had become a routine. A cheery Papyrus came home each day to tell all about his great adventures through school, but today all Sans heard from the younger was quiet sniffling.

“Pap, you alright, bro?” More sniffling.

“I-I’m f-fine” a quivering voice answered back. That wasn’t good. Sans immediately hopped off the couch and walked towards the sounds of crying. The sight he was met with broke his heart. He saw Papyrus with tear streaks running down his skull as he desperately tried to wipe them off with his sleeve while whimpering and crying. 

“Whoa whoa whoa. Pap! What happened?! You’re not fine!” Sans rushed over to the tiny, shivering figure by the door. He tried to wipe off the tears with his hands, but as he rubbed at the tear stains his fingers ran over a small, sharp bump. He turned Papyrus’ head and saw a small bruised crack in his skull.

“PAPYRUS! How did you get this?! Tell me what happened!” Sans looked at Papyrus. His face was sad and guilty. He knew he should’ve just told Sans what had happened, there was no way he’d be able to hide the crack, even though it wasn’t that big. It was something that needed to be taken care of. 

“S-sans…” Papyrus spoke in a small vulnerable voice.

“Tell me while we get this fixed up, come on. Let’s go get the first aid kit.” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ hand and quickly started walking towards the back room that held their emergency supplies. Once they got to the room, Sans opened the door and immediately pulled out the white case, opened it up, and started to pull out various medical supplies. Papyrus slowly trudged in, arm clutched in Sans’ hand. The older brother picked up the younger and sat him on a box in a corner of the room too high for his feet to even touch the ground. Sans pulled up a chair next to the kit and across from Papyrus. He continued to sort out bandages and medicines as Papyrus struggled to find his voice.

"Sans… Some of the kids at school were being really mean…” Sans’ head shot up to look at Papyrus. 

“Another kid did this to you!?”

“Y-yeah.. they were telling me that i-it was stupid… how I called myself the Great Papyrus. They called me names… T-They said I was an idiot… T-then they… They started p-pushing me around…” Papyrus started to tear up. “A-and then one of them hit me right in the face and m-made the crack… then they all laughed…” Papyrus was fully crying at this point. Sans stared shocked that other monsters were being so cruel to his brother and had hurt him like that. 

“When I get my hands on them I swear…” Sans grumbled and took a deep breath as he started to apply some ointment and bandaging to the small crack. It thankfully wasn’t too big so it could heal, it would just take a while. “Papyrus, how long has this been going on?”

Papyrus looked down at the ground. “W-well this is the first time it got physical…” There was a small pause before Sans spoke slightly more stern.

“Pap. How long have they been bullying you?”

No answer

“Papyrus…”

“A-about a month…” The younger skeleton looked up, fearful of what the older’s reaction would be. Sans paused and grunted but then went back to applying the bandages. He sighed.

“You know you should tell me if anything like this ever happens. Nothing bad’ll happen from telling me.”

“I-I know… I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-” He was cut off by his own sobbing. Sans almost started to tear up. Papyrus was hurt. Not only had some filthy bullies cracked his freaking skull, but here Papyrus was sobbing from this whole ordeal. Those kids were going to pay for what they’ve done. But for now, Sans needed to focus on the broken skeleton before him.

“Pap. None of this is your fault, okay? We’re gonna be fine. There! The bandages are all done! We’ll deal with the rest of this later. Come on, cheer up! We’ll get through this!” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ head and turned it towards him.

“…Hey. We’re fine, kiddo. Now smile for me, will ya?” Sans grinned down at him. Papyrus looked up sniffling.

“I don’t know if the Great Papyrus can smile right now.” He said weakly.

“I think the Great Papyrus can!” That earned a small giggle from the younger skeleton. “See the Great Papyrus can!” He started to laugh a bit more. “Come on, the Great Papyrus can laugh way more than that!” Papyrus smiled up at his dorky older brother. “Come on, laugh for me!” Sans’ grin grew a bit mischievous as he poked at his brother’s rib cage, which rewarded him with a squeak.

“No! Sans!”. Papyrus tried to push at Sans’ bigger hands currently prodding all over his sensitive ribcage. He let loose a steady stream of giggles and squeaks. “Nahaha!” 

“No what?”

“Nohoho tihihickling!” Papyrus scooted back until his back was pressed against the wall behind him, which only had Sans move forward until he was leaning over the smaller skeleton.   
Sans pretended to think about it. “hm… Nope! No can do, bro. Besides, I think you need to be punished for not telling me about those brats from school.” At that moment, he took both his hands and slid them up Papyrus’ shirt to spider across the bones underneath. The younger erupted in loud, squeaky laughter.

“SAHAHAHNS! THEHEHE GREAHAHAHAT PAPYRUHUHUS DOHOHOES NOHOHOT THINK THIHIS IS THEHEHE BEHEHEST IDEAHAHA!” Papyrus said surprisingly clear through his laughter.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea! This seems to be tickling your funny bone.” Sans grinned harder at his pun. Papyrus would’ve cringed if he could, but instead his eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth turned into a large smile.

“SAAHAHANS! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!”

“What, bro? No need to shout I’m right here.” Sans decided to switch things up a bit and scribble his bony fingers across his hipbone with one hand and use the other hand to scratch at his underarm. Papyrus quickly fell into hysterics. He couldn’t even form words he laughing so hard. He could only pound on Sans’ back and clutch at his jacket as he rode out the attack that seemed to be driving him insane. After a few moments of this tears of mirth started to form in his eye sockets, cueing Sans to stop. Sans just wanted to cheer up his younger brother, not torture him. At least not too much. Sans stilled his hands and watched as Papyrus leaned back on the wall, breathing heavily. His wide grin remained as his breathing begun to return to normal. 

“You are such a meanie, brother.” Papyrus spoke once he finally calmed, yet the smile took away any spite from the words. Sans only smiled, though still worried over the bandage sitting on the side of his skull. He turned to start packing away the med kit. “But I know you’re ticklish too!” Sans couldn’t even figure out what had happened before the tiny figure jumped up onto his back, latched on and dug fingers into the sensitive bones.

“Papyruhuhus!” Sans tried to find the small skeleton latched onto his back but failed as Papyrus pulled back his hoodie, and reached at his collarbone.

“You are strong brother, but you’re no match for the Great Papyrus!” Papyrus sang triumphantly as his small nimble hands scratched along the collar bone. Sans’ back arched almost sending Papyrus tumbling off if he hadn’t had such a strong grip on his hood. 

Loud boisterous laughter erupted from the older skeleton. Sans had to do everything in his power to not use his magic because he would surely hurt the already injured skeleton. So all he could do was stand there and take it. 

“Do you give up brother?”

“YEHEHES I GIHIHIVE IHIHIN! MERERHERHERCY!” Sans had dark blue tears leaking from his eye sockets. Damn his sensitive collarbone. Papyrus knew his weak spot all too well.

“Very well! I, The Great Papyrus, elect to grant you pity. I will spare you, brother!” With that he cheerfully jumped off the older’s back leaving a huffing Sans leaning over the box to catch his breath. 

“Oh, Sans! You’re eye is glowing! So cool!” Papyrus stared in awe at the blue wave coming from his left eye. He knew his brother had powers but he rarely saw them since Sans insisted they were dangerous.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Sans noticed the blue flare coming from his eye socket. He didn’t even notice since he was so focused on the tickling. He grunted as he pushed himself up. “Okay, you win. You are the Great Papyrus.” He bowed with a large grin as Papyrus’ face lit up.

“Now, come on, bro. How about we go get some nice cream. You can have ANY flavor you want.”

“Yay!” Papyrus cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. “Thanks, brother. Now, let’s go!” He quickly started tugging the older’s hand in the direction of the door. 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” He slowly started walking out of the back room.

“Come on lazy bones! I’ll bet The Great Papyrus can beat you in race to the nice cream stand!” With that he took off. Leaving Sans chuckling as he walked after his little brother.

 

Later that night.

 

“Did you get that skeledumb’s money?”

“Uh-huh! Wanna go buy some cinnamon buns with it?”

Three kids walking down the path from school. Holding Papyrus’ money for lunch. One stopped walking and glanced to the side. “…Wait, who’s that?” Moldbygg gestured to the mysterious blue figure that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Astigmatism and Dummy glanced at the stranger. 

“So… Heard you’ve been picking on my brother.” The figure spoke.

“So what if we have?! What’re you gonna do to us, huh?!” Astigmatism retorted.   
The strange monster chuckled.

“…It’s a beautiful night outside-” The kids looked at each other, confused. “-Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On nights like this, kids like you…” The figure appeared directly in front of them with a bright blue glowing eye. “…SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.”

Papyrus was never bullied again.


End file.
